


Your Warpaint

by VibrantVenus



Series: Death Note (Au's) [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, For Once Nobody Dies, Gay, Horndog, L is a horndog, Love, M/M, Smut, So yeah, Sweet Ending, Tattoo AU, Yotsuba group has always been Kira, and Light doesn't either, it's a win-win situation okay, love tatto au, sin - Freeform, very vague sin, well I mean L doesn't die, yo, you can only just tell that it's sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami had never fallen in love, that was something he'd hope would stay that way. Then he'd met L and he had the distinct feeling a tattoo would be joining his own.<br/>-<br/>Also my lousy attempt at sin will be here so be prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Warpaint

    Light Yagami had been born with his own tattoo, hands folded in prayer, and he'd never had another appear. Everyone was too frighteningly normal for him, and the tattoos only appeared with lovers of the romantic kind. He did love people, but it was more of the familial or friendly type, tattoos never showed up for those. He wasn't bothered by it, though he had a feeling his parents were, and he had the feeling his sister, who at fourteen had a body littered in tattoos, felt bad for him. She loved so much compared to him who loved no one. Every time she gained a new one she'd come home, a skip in her step and she'd show them, her skin seemed to gain a new tattoo every month. When a soulmate died the tattoo's colors would fade, just slightly, all of Sayu's tattoos were full and vibrant and he didn't feel jealous. Not at all. He just had very high standards, and no one he met could reach them. He wasn't jealous that Sayu, who was so young, had so many marks, so much love, and would gain so many more in the future. He wasn't jealous.

    ~~Not at all.~~

   Light has always been curious over the tattoos. What caused them? What magic or science caused the flesh to take on colors and shapes, and add more when they found the people they had strong feelings for? What chemical change presented itself at the sight of love to form images on our skin? He didn't know, but he figured it would be an interesting thing to learn about. Then again, scientists who had devoted their lives to the topic hadn't learned much either. There wasn't a way to pinpoint the exact moment that somebody fell in love, and examining the already formed marks didn't give them anything. It was simply guess work by now.

_-YWP-_

   The moment he'd met L he had the distinct feeling a tattoo would appear. There was something so fascinating about him, it blew his mind. L was a mystery of a sort, and Light just wanted to unravel him, find the string and unroll him like a ball of yarn. He wanted to know what made him tick, what made him angry, what made him happy. Did he have any dreams? Any hopes or plans? What about his family? L was a mystery and Light would never deny himself the pleasure of solving it.

_-YWP-_

    It's towards the middle of the investigation when the mark appears. He and L are chained together (Because 1% always actually means 99% even when L is wrong) and they are both asleep. For once L has allowed himself to fall asleep in Light's presence and Light, early riser he is wakes up before him. Light had sat and stared, wondering how someone so frustrating could look so delicate in rest. He'd felt the itch on his chest before he'd looked down and seen it. He wanted to laugh because L's mark was not a strawberry cake (like he'd expected) but rather the letter L formed in swirly thin chains. He wanted to laugh because L's name was literally branded on his heart. He tries to go back tosleep but he can hear L waking up and decides the confrontation should come sooner rather then later.

_-YWP-_

   He and L don't actually talk about it until they can successfully say that The Yotsuba group are Kira. It also doesn't really start with a talk, more so just frantic, heated kisses and teeny tiny nips that make his lips sore (in a deliciously good way) He doesn't fully realize what's going on until L's tongue is trailing fire down his throat and fingers clawing at his pants. He catches long spidery fingers in his hands and turns questioning eyes up at L, who is essentially straddling him. He'd expected L to be the more sexually stunted than he, who while never having had sex, had at least expected to not panic. L looks up at him, and there's such grateful glee in his eyes, and Light gives in. 

   He doesn't see much of anything but L for the rest of the night, and most of the next day.

-YWP-

   L brings him back to England, and they spend the rest of their time solving cases, or just being happy. What's the point of loving someone if all you do is ignore eachother? They grow old together, and the title of L is passed is shared between Near and Mello (though not without much arguing) and Light and L live the rest of their lives at Wammy's house, taking care of the next generation of brilliant children.

 


End file.
